What is the Top Like?
by lipgloss12345
Summary: Charlotte Manglot is a famous actress on the tv show: Obsess Over Something Or Nothing? which is America's biggest tv show hit. This shows how fame affects Charlotte. Once she asks for a break, hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Manglot opened her eyes hearing the buzzing of her alarm clock. She was in for a busy day, which is everyday for her. No not school. But going on set, remembering her lines which she studied all night for one of America's highest rated T.V. shows: Obsess over Nothing or Something?

Charlotte plays Cassidy on OONOS, whose mother died when her dad shot her with a gun, and her dad went to a mental hospital, and which everyone thinks is better. They always have to move to go to different mental hospitals to find a cure, in which she meets new people. When they go to one town everything changes.

Why can't I get more sleep? I haven't had a day off since a year ago. I want one! Oh whatever. Charlotte thought. Charlotte is 16 years old and launched her acting career when she was in Kiss and Tell as a small character. That was 5 years ago and now she is the most famous girl in America. What really got her career going was OONOS when the first episodes premiered when she was 15 about to turn 16. She remembers having a little party on set when she turned 16.

Where's my toothbrush? Oh yeah it's in the bathroom, duh. I really am tired. I'll ask Chelsea what I have planned for today. Charlotte thought again. Chelsea is Charlotte's assistant. She has been ever since the first episode of OONOS has premiered.

"Hey, Chelsea?""Yeah Char?""What do I have planned for today?""At 7 you have to go to Star Station 95 radio studio to have an interview, that'll end at 7:30, ten you have to go on set at 9 through 4, then you wanted to see what the recording studio was like because you were thinking of making a CD."

"Okay thanks. Just wondering, umm that time gap at 7:30-9 umm, can I go shopping??""I don't know, are any stores even open then?""The mall opens at 8. I'll go to Nordstrom, get the purple Juicy sweats I have been obsessing for like 2 weeks, get a bagel before the mall and get a latte at Starbucks at the mall. PLEASE? I know there's traffic so I'll just get a bagel at the bagel shop, go to Nordstrom to get the sweats, and get a latte there."

"I guess you could, but I decide when we leave Okay? And no attracting mobs, those take forever, so just wear the wig." Chelsea got an auburn wig just for Charlotte, so Charlotte can do normal things like shop without the mob of fans, Chelsea hates them so much.

"But I don't want to wear the wig; I want people to see the regular me buying a latte.""I'm not in the mood. If you get in trouble because of it, don't speed dial me to get you out." Chelsea can sometimes get moody but Charlotte still loved her like family."Fine.""Get ready! You have less then an hour to get ready AND get to the studio! We are NOT going to be late because you take forever to get ready!""C'mon! I'm too tired to move, can we cancel?"" No! But I bet you're not too tired to shop; you do want to get those sweats, right? If so I suggest you move!"

Chelsea reminded Charlotte of a mom she was so motherly like, but definitely not hers. All her mom does is go to the clubs and party until 6 am. She would be with him in not a mansion, but a big house in Los Angeles. Charlotte's dad won her in court so easily because her mom showed up an hour late with a margarita in her hands wearing a pink fuzzy robe opened so people can see her sparkly bra and thong. Her mom looked horrible, with her chemically straightened hair, and dyed golden blonde hair which you could totally tell with the roots and partially stenciled dark brown eyebrows. She was wearing wedge heels with as much sparkles as her bra had. She was wearing lots of eye makeup and one of her fake eyelashes was falling off. The only nice makeup she had on was her lipstick shade, it was a nice pink for her lips and her skin shade, don't forget her new blonde hair. The lipstick shade reminded her of one of the only good memories she had with her mom. Her mom was teaching her how to apply makeup and gave her a lipstick which looked natural and pretty. She wears it when she misses her mom. Then she thinks about her mom's lip injections. She shudders when she thinks about that.

It's now 6:30 and Charlotte is doing her makeup, and Chelsea keeps knocking on her door saying,"You better be done by 6:40!"

Almost done, just need mascara and you look hot! Note to self: ask Chelsea to buy teabags for you before you get baggage yourself. Charlotte thought, and then put the mental note into her Sidekick, and will look at it later in the car, that's when she looks at all of her mental notes. Her makeup artist Dan gave her the tip, when she didn't come back home till 1:30 after her first Hollywood party at a club. That was so much fun, but had to pay the price.

It was 6:37 and Charlotte was running down the stairs and said,"I need to re-do my hair!""Do it in the car. You know how traffic can be here! You still have that ceramic hairbrush I painted in your purse?""Well yeah, but-""Case closed. Lets go." Charlotte was re-brushing her hair in the car and forgot to say hello to her driver Geoffrey.

"Don't I get at least a 'Good Morning'?" Geoffrey happily said."Sorry Jeff, I'm just really tired. I actually wanted to tell you something.""What is it Charlotte?""I think I should drive myself to places and not have a driver. I don't want to seem like a diva.""Why would anyone think that?" Geoffrey asked trying to hide his slight sadness."It's not that, it's just I want to be independent.""That test is going to be overwhelming, and you already have enough going on in your life and what's the point? You can't even drive without a licensed driver for a year!" "I already took the test a month ago and I passed, I have my permit." Charlotte showed Chelsea and Geoffrey the piece of plastic that was her permit."Why didn't you tell anybody? Jeez… we would've had a party for you!" Chelsea shouted over the radio."If I was a regular person no one would be throwing me a party just because I have my permit. I don't even have my license yet." No one said anything.

10 minutes later they were at Star Station 95 radio station with 10 minutes to spare. Charlotte went to the studio, and got told what to do what kind of topics they would be talking about what to say and that kind of stuff.

"Okay were on in 5..4..3..2..1, and Okay we're back on Star Station 95 with the biggest hits and the biggest stars on here because today Charlotte Manglot is here with us today. So Charlotte, what is like on set on Obsession over Nothing or Something?" The guy whom Charlotte forgot his name was."Well some days it's like a party and others very stressful if we are doing very big and intense scenes.""Are still on season 1 or season 2?""We just started the second season a few weeks ago.""Do you think you are good role model towards kids?""Well my character isn't because she has to do horrible things like shoot this guy who was going to beat up her dad, and doesn't set a good example when it comes to dating, don't date 2 guys at a time. I hope I can be a good role model. I know more adults watch the show and I would like to do a comedy so I could also have a younger audience as well.""My daughter Alexis watches the show and she's 13.""Really? Well, I hope she doesn't curse or do anything that's a bad example because it's rated tv-14.""What is season 2 about? And no my daughter is a good kid, she admires you actually.""Season 2 is about Cassidy kind of showing that she's a teenager and wants and that she's sick of acting like the mom towards her dad and that she wants to go on dates on Friday nights instead of watching her dad watching animal planet. I can tell you that she tries to ditch her dad for once, and it doesn't turn well.""Is it different from season 1?""Season 2 has more funny scenes, and more light, but there is one continue episode or episodes that is very tragic."

"There are some rumors about you and Steven Sanders that you guys are seeing each other, is that true?""I have never heard of that rumor believe it or not, and I haven't even met Steven Sanders. I've heard of him and saw him in a few movies, but I've never met him.""Really? That's weird.""That's life. And all about being a celebrity."

"Thank You for talking on Star Station 95 for us Charlotte!""No problem, Jack? If that isn't your name, I'm so sorry, I'm just really out of it. " Charlotte yawned."It's okay Charlotte, you must've woken up early and you probably have to work till really late, it's Fred.""I sometimes have to do that, but I was studying my lines all night, it feels like studying for a test, but the test is actually fun.""You're pretty down to earth for a celebrity.""Thanks Fred. I'll talk on here anytime, it's fun.""No, thank you Charlotte.""Bye Fred!""Bye!" Charlotte walked out of the studio and Fred went to a commercial.

"That was great! You're a professional.""Thanks you too. Well you must be since you're on this station everyday." They talked for five minutes off air and Fred had to go back to his station and Charlotte had to go back to the car to go to the mall and shop!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

There was ongoing traffic on the Santa Monica Freeway was bumper to bumper.

"You better wish your lucky stars that you won't be late! Oh! And I just realized that your mother

doesn't want you eating any carbs. So no bagels for you." I was furious! My mother always does this.

She always tries to keep me looking like a twig and go partying with her. As if, she's almost forty believe

it or not.

"Are you serious? Fine, whatever. I'm still sneaking in SOMETHING at work. You can tell her she can

kiss my ass." Chelsea rolled her eyes, obviously wanting to say the last time she did that, my mom almost

disowned me. But it's okay now, since by dad has custody of me. Believe it or not, he's pretty cool as fathers

come anyways. He's an architect, always busy designing building plans for offices, houses. Skyscrapers, you

name it. So, I don't get to see him a lot. He's at the latest building site and me working my butt off. We always

try to have dinner together though, the only thing that's stable in my life.

We approach the mall, Geoffrey had to call beforehand as usual. The mall security allows us to park in

the back for my safety and privacy reasons.

"Charlotte, it's lovely meeting you here on this glorious Monday morning. Aren't you supposed to be on

set?" Frank, the mall's head of security, asked me once we went in through the black door.

"No, I have a later call time. They need to shoot yesterday's scenes with my dad on the show. How are you?"

We keep walking in the spacious storage basement full of box upon box full of the latest clothing, shoes, not

to mention food. "I'm pretty good, my wife's at it again. I'm really considering a divorce this time!" I was

astonished; it wasn't until a few months ago that they were in marital bliss.

"Are you serious? That's rough man. Are you still on…?" All Frank did was nod. He kind of jiggled when he did

this because he's kind of hefty, perfect for his job or even a bodyguard. But Frank wouldn't hurt a fly. But if he's

still doing what he does… maybe he would.

"Why?! Cocaine isn't going to help you a bit. You need another outlet," I peach to the middle aged man.

"Yeah, like you do something. C'mon, spill pretty girl!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at this.

"I really don't do any of that! Yes, Hollywood is rough sometimes but it's all about balancing everything. I

love talking to you but I have to go to set soon. Did the new purple Juicy sweats come in yet?" Frank chose his

words carefully and replied,

"I don't want to expose you to anything… you're practically a baby! Look at that face!" He pinched my cheeks,

"And yes they did. Just yesterday! They're in that box," he pointed to the bottom box on the right. I struggle to

get the box without everything falling down. I successfully get a grasp for it until a pair of Nike tennis shoes hit

me on top of my head. This made ten other shoes follow along. The rest of the boxes fell to the right and broke

out scarves and pizza sauce- on the scarves! Frank looked mega pissed. I wanted to cry, only these kind of stupid

things happen to me! I immediately grouped all of the sneakers together and cried,

"I so sorry! Oh my God, I will never forgive myself. I'll clean all of it up!" Frank surprisingly looked calm. "Don't

worry about it. I'll be right back, give me 10 minutes." I knew better though. I got a hold of his shirt and yelled,

"I know what you're doing. I'm not letting you smoke!" Chelsea interrupted with,

"Charlotte! Set! Now," pointing to her watch. I cringed, I need to help him! But I need to go to work! I've never

been late to a single call time, NEVER. And Chelsea will make sure that I never will with her Lieutenant General vice

of hers, also that she has the grip of those of a monkey on a tree. I'm guessing you'll know what happens next.

"It's 8:30, there is a lot of traffic! Who cares about the 'mess'. You're a celebrity, a somebody. Someone else will

clean it, because it is their JOB. Your job is to get your ass to set at the proper time," then grabbed my jean jacket,

causing my peacock pin to almost get ripped off.

"But the sweats…" I pleaded with some hope. Chelsea flipped her dark brown locks off her face and cleverly told me,

"You wasted your time talking to that hick so you have to pay the consequences." By this time, Frank was long gone,

sniffing up cocaine, God knows where.


End file.
